User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Nazi Zombies Map Theory: Berlin
Welcome, new readers and fans, to my re-posted theory on the next Nazi Zombie map. This theory was originally posted on the Nazi Zombies Wiki. But since I found this wiki, all my theories will be posted here as blog posts. Anyway, enjoy! Map The name of the map is "Berlin". It takes place in the German city of Berlin during the 1960s. The players are able to enter and exit buildings and walk around the town. The map is the size of two Kino der Totens put together! The characters are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. 'Backstory' After killing all the zombies at Ascension, Doctor Richtofen uses available equipment in an attempt to construct a Teleporter that can return them to their proper time frame. However, Richtofen uses a different substance to create the teleportation process instead of Element 115. When the team of zombie killers enters the Teleporter and Richtofen activates it, the Teleporter rips the fabric of time and space. When the teleportation is over, the men realize what has happend: The Teleporter has teleported them to an alternate universe of time. This time frame is what would have happended if Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen would have never completed their tasks at Kino der Toten and Ascension: Zombies conquered the world. This map would be the last Nazi Zombie map in the saga. Therefore, most secrets would be revealed through easter eggs and gameplay. Some of the most important questions answered would be "What happend to Samantha Maxis?", "Who is the Demonic Announcer?", What happend to Ludwig Maxis?", "Who is Peter and what happend to him?", "What happend to the Marines at Verrcukt?", and "Will the zombie apocalypse ever end?". 'Enemies' 'Nazi Zombies, Russian Zombies' As stated in the backstory, the time frame is an alternate universe that would have happend if the four hadn't completed their tasks at Kino der Toten and Ascension. Because of this, the zombies are German and Russian. The Nazi zombies wear a Waffen-SS uniform and the Russian zombies wear Spetsnaz uniforms. The zombies have the same behaviour as any regular zombies and look the same. 'Gas Zombies' Gas Zombies make a reapearance. They look the same as orginal and still emit Nova-6 gas when killed (except when killed by the Thundergun, Ray Gun, and Gersch Device). 'Cosmic Silverback' The Cosmic Silverback is the boss in this map. He will do one of following things: #Turn off the power for 1 round, prohibiting purchase of Perks, Traps, etc. #Steal a player's weapon or Perk instantly upon touching #Remove the Mystery Box from the map for 1 round Weapons The weapons in this map are weapons from the Cold War era. Note: to purchase an attachment, the player must walk up to chalk outline of a weapon, double tap the action button, and purchase the weapon. The attachment will appear when the gun is bought. However, this cannot be reversed (and the player must buy the weapon with the attachment or not buy the weapon at all) until the is downed and bleeds out. 'Pistols' *M1911 (starting weapon) *CZ75 (Mystery Box *with or without Dual Wield*) *Python (Mystery Box) 'Submachine Guns' *Spectre (Mystery Box) *MPL (off wall - double tapping the action will add Dual Mags for 1000 points) *PM63 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Grip for 200 points) *MP5K (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 1000 points) 'Assault Rifles' *G11 (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) *AUG (Mystery Box) *AK-47 (Mystery Box) *Famas (Mystery Box) *AK-74u (Mystery Box) *FN FAL (Mystery Box) *Commando (Mystery Box) *M14 (off wall - double tapping the action button will Extended Mags for 1000 points) *M16 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Full Auto Upgrade for 600 points) 'Machine Guns' *RPK (Mystery Box) *HK21 (Mystery Box) 'Shotguns' *HS-10 (Mystery Box) *Stakeout (Mystery Box) *SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) *Olympia (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Slugs for 200 points) 'Launchers' *China Lake (Mystery Box) *M72 LAW (Mystery Box) 'Specials' *Crossbow (Mystery Box) *Ballistic Knife (Mystery Box) 'Others' *Frag Grenades (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Semtex for 500 points) *Tomahawk (Mystery Box *replaces non-lethal grenade*) 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (Mystery Box *with or without Dual Wield*) *Matryoshka Dolls (Mystery Box) *Gersch Device (Mystery Box) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) Utilities The Mystery Box, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Electro-Shock Defenses, Teleporters, and Elevators all make a reappearence in this map. The Mystery Box looks exactly the same as the original, has multiple spawn locations, and containes the Teddy Bear. The Pack-a-Punch, Electro-Shock Defenses, and Teleporters look the same like the versions in Kino der Toten and "Five". The Elevator, however, is gray with reddish color and plays stereotypical elevator music. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale, Death Machine, Double Points, and Carpenter are the returning Power-Ups. Each one has the same effect on the players/zombies. Two new Power-Ups called Berserker and Triple Points make their debut. Berserker allows the player who collected it to have maximum ammunition, points, and health for 90 seconds. Triple Points simply triples the amount of points earned for each kill. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, and Quick Revive all make thier reappearance in this map. Each one costs the same and has the same effect on the player. However, four new Perks make their debut in this map. They are called Hardline, Attach-A-Match, Amm-O-Matic, and Doctor Perk. Hardline costs 1000 points, and when bought allows the player to air drop a care package that can be collected. Attach-A-Match's cost varies, and the player is able to choose an attachment for the gun they are carrying. Amm-O-Matic costs 500 points, and when purchased the player recieves max ammo for every one of their guns. Doctor Perk is the most exspensive Perk, costing 5000 points. When Doctor Perk is bought, every Perk the player previously had will remain when they are downed (excluding bleeding out). This Perk must be bought last, though. Below is a list explaining what the players can recieve/buy from Care Packages and Attach-A-Match. The Care Package contents are listed in order of how rare the contents are to recieve. 'Care Package' *Carpenter *Double Points *Triple Points *Insta-Kill *Nuke *Max Ammo *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Berserker *5000 points *10000 points *''Doctor Perk'' 'Attach-A-Match' *Grip (100 points) *Dual Wield (400 points *pistols only*) *Rapid Fire (475 points) *Red Dot Sight (500 points) *Reflex Sight (500 points) *ACOG Scope (700 points) *Infrared Scope (700 points) *Low Power Scope (700 points) *Variable Zoom Scope (700 points) *Dual Mags (800 points) *Extended Mags (800 points) *Flamethrower (1000 points) *Bayonet (1000 points) *Grenade Launcher (2500 points) Category:Blog posts